Norman Can Never Be On Time
by whatsthesymbology
Summary: Why was Norman late to that Megafest 2010 panel? Sean is to blame, of course. Flandus. PWP, slash, anal, rimming, some fluff, light bondage.


**Pairing: Sean Patrick Flanery/Norman Reedus**

**Warnings: PWP, masturbation, rimming, anal, some fluffiness, light bondage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these men. Trust me, you'd know if I did.**

**Takes place during Boston Megafest 2010, right before that Boondock Saints panel Norman was late to. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Sean, are you sure this is a good idea? Our panel's in an hour. Troy will hunt us down and skin us alive if we're late," Norman grunted, trying to push the Texan off. He'd wandered down to Sean's hotel room to see if the man wanted to grab a coffee before the panel and instead found himself pinned down to the large bed with a very aroused Sean crawling on top of him.<p>

"Relax, Reedus. We'll be done before Troy even notices we're missing," Sean tried to soothe, grabbing his tie from the bedside table and quickly securing Norman's wrists to the headboard. He was intent on doing everything _except_ getting coffee right now. He grinned at the shocked expression on the artist's face, watching as he tugged and wriggled against his new bonds.

"Sean, this isn't funny! Let me go!" came the snapped reply, a sneakered foot kicking out. Sure, he loved fooling around with Sean, the man was fantastic in bed. But _not_ when they were an hour away from having to speak coherently in front of a room full of squealing girls. Especially not when these squealing girls would gladly give up a limb to know their fantasies weren't just fantasies.

Yeah, Norman knew about that. Sean delighted in emailing him links to these fan stories that detailed them doing some... pretty strange things together. He was convinced the Texan believed that to be some form of foreplay, considering these emails were usually followed by a phone call and some quality time with Sean's breathless voice in his ear and his own hand.

His train of thought was interrupted when Sean's mouth found his neck, eliciting a sharp little gasp from Norman and successfully raising a dark bruise on the pale skin there. Fuck, Sean couldn't help himself when it came to marking Norman up but usually the man was able to keep it to his chest and shoulders, aka somewhere he could hide them.

"Fuck, Sean.. Now I'm gonna have to wear.. a fuckin' hoodie all weekend.." he grunted, sentence punctuated by a gasp, thighs spreading automatically at the feeling of another sharp bite and suckle against his collarbone. He managed to summon up a glare when Sean pulled back long enough to tug his t-shirt off, wiggling against the bed when his own was peeled up and left around his elbows as a further restraint.

"You're a bastard, you know that? Now fuckin' let me g-ohhhh..."

A shuddering moan interrupted whatever it was Norman intended to say, hips thrusting up at the feeling of a rough, wide palm rubbing at the front of his jeans. Fuck, he was going to _kill_ Sean when he got free.

Sean grinned devilishly down at him and silenced his little noises of mingled protest and desire with a rough kiss, tongue thrusting past parted lips to dominate and explore. He had the hot cavern of Norman's mouth memorized by now but he never tired of kissing him, enjoying the scratch of stubble on stubble against his chin, the way the man's hips moved up just like _that_ when their tongues twined. It was a sloppy kiss, wet and desperate, and it was a perfect kiss.

He broke the kiss and found that little mole on Norm's lip with ease, kissing it tenderly before moving back down to capture his lips. He was slower this time, easing into it as he felt the smaller man relaxing beneath him, accepting that this was going to happen with or without his protests of time management.

Sean pulled back with a smirk on his lips, admiring the beautiful creature beneath him. Norman's hair was tousled and sticking up, lips flushed and shirt tangled up around his elbows, his baby blue eyes screaming so much fuckmeplease. Sean took him in hungrily, loving how quickly and easily he got Norman from whining and protesting to desperate. But, he'd had many years to learn the best ways to get the man to come undone, so he supposed it wasn't too much to brag about.

An evil glint came into his eye and he stood, stripping both of them completely before straddling Norman's hips once more, eyes sweeping over his sleek, prone form. He looked delicious enough to eat.. but if he was to properly punish his lover for his earlier protests, he'd have to have _some_ semblance of self control.

Norman's pupils were blown wide with lust but they immediately filled with suspicion at the look on Sean's face. He knew what that face meant and it was never anything good. "Sean... The panel is in fifty minutes, can we just fuck?"

Sean's expression immediately twisted into one of pure innocence, which set off the alarm bells in Norman's head. Sean was about as innocent as the Devil himself. "Sean, I'm warning you.."

He groaned as Sean's palm found his half hardened cock, tugging at the frustratingly strong tie to try and get loose. Fuck, his lover was going to tease him to death long before he got off.

Norman thrust up hard against the infuriating hand that insisted on just rubbing and rubbing and _rubbing_. He'd sell a part of his soul just to get him to grip and stroke already instead of this incessant rubbing. He was about to growl out his disapproval when that hand pulled away entirely, making him whine in frustration.

"Now you just lay back and relax, Normy.." he murmured, using the petname he knew annoyed his lover the most. "You'll get your turn."

Sean settled back so that he was sitting on his heels, stealing the lube from the bedside table and squirting the viscous fluid into his palm. He enjoyed the way Norman's eyes followed his every move, thighs spreading and knees drawing up in clear anticipation of what was to come. Instead of giving him what he desired, however, as much as he wanted to when that little twitching pucker was exposed, Sean curled his slick hand around his hot prick and began to stroke at himself. The way Norman's mouth curled into a frustrated pout when he saw through Sean's plan, hips thrusting up towards him was more than enough to inspire him to keep going, a grin curving his lips.

"Mm, Norm.. You're fucking hot like this, y'know? Spread out for me, just itching, desperate for me to touch you.." he breathed, twisting his hand as he jerked himself off, devouring his lover's body with his eyes. Normally he'd be ordering the man to touch himself by now, open himself up and get ready for Sean to fuck him into the mattress... but seeing as his hands were restrained, he'd have to do it himself.

Later.

Right now he was having way too much fun tormenting him.

"Seann... Please... Just fuck me already..!" Norman pleaded, thrusting his hips up in a desperate attempt to get his achingly hard erection some attention, half wondering if it was worth it to try to roll over and grind against the mattress. Embarrassing, yes, but it'd get the job done. Sean seemed to sense his plan and immediately settled his weight on his lover's thighs, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"Not yet, baby... Gotta wait your turn.." he reminded him, still steadily stroking, wrist snapping as fingers sought out sensitive spots. He curled his free hand under himself to squeeze around his balls, tugging and fondling himself. Sean could feel the burn of liquid fire pooling in his lower stomach and upped the pace, scooting up so that he was kneeling over his lover's face. "Fuck, Norm-"

With a shuddering moan he was coming, watching with heated eyes as his essence spattered over Norman's cheeks and chin, painting his skin. He continued to stroke himself until he was sure he'd milked every last drop before sliding back on the bed, admiring the mess he'd left on the younger man.

Norman was gasping for breath beneath him, his skin flushed and slick with sweat by now. The fresh bruises on his neck were dark and swollen, mirroring the ones that dotted his shoulders, chest and stomach from the night before. The white splattered across his face completed the image, only made hotter when he opened his eyes and stared dazedly up at Sean. "_Please_."

Sean chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him, lapping at kiss swollen lips lovingly. "You know I couldn't ever deny you a thing," he whispered against them, tasting a bit of himself on his mouth.

He slid down the length of his body and buried himself between those quivering, sweaty thighs, pushing his legs up and letting them settle on his broad shoulders. He'd only done this a couple times for Norman, but considering his lover had just let him come on his face he supposed he owed him one.

He relished the mingled cry of shock and pleasure from Norman when he breathed against the quivering pucker of his entrance, a smirk curving up his lips before pressing a little kiss to it. He continued to kiss around it until the man was a trembling, whimpering mess beneath him, finally relenting to lick a stripe up and over it. A sharp whimper of pleading from Norman and Sean willingly gave him what he wanted, pressing his tongue inside.

Most people found this particular sexual act to be disgusting. Sean didn't mind it at all. He enjoyed the unique taste of Norman, enjoyed the way he squeezed and shuddered around his tongue. And if Norman was happy, Sean was happy.

The Texan worked to open the younger man up with his tongue, pausing now and then to suckle around the twitching pucker before delving his tongue back in deep. He found that sweet little nub of nerves deep inside of him and hardened the tip of his tongue, rubbing against it. He audibly purred at the keening whimper this tore from Norman's throat, tightening his grip on the artist's thighs, hard enough to bruise. Finally, he pulled back and groped blindly for the lube, eyes fixed on the red, wet pucker of his lover's entrance. It was so raw and naughty and _dirty_ he couldn't help but stare, reawakened erection aching to be buried balls deep inside.

"Mmm, Norman.. fuck, I love it when you look at me like that," he breathed, taking in the disheveled, wrecked appearance of the younger man beneath him, the way his come was still spattered across his cheeks and sweat sliding down his skin. Seemingly beyond words, now, Norman whimpered and bucked his hips up once more, begging for what he'd wanted since they'd gotten started.

"Yes, yes.. I suppose I've tormented you enough."

Sean squirted more lube into his palm and used it to slick himself up, settling his lover's legs back onto his shoulders. With practiced ease he found Norman's entrance, nudging at it with the head of his cock before beginning to press inside, inch by tantalizing inch. The younger man's body gave so easily for him, seeming to recognize who it was and accepted him in deep. It also helped they'd been fucking pretty much every spare moment they could steal together this weekend. With them both so busy with their careers and trying to maintain normal, unsuspicious lives they only got the chance to be together like this when they were at conventions. Sean was almost as excited for the filming of the third Boondock Saints installment as the fans were, just because it meant more time with Norman than a stolen weekend here and there.

He shuddered with pleasure when he was finally pressed in to the hilt inside of Norman, collapsing against his chest with his face buried in his throat. He allowed time for the man to adjust as he worshipped the expanse of skin in front of him with kisses, lapping and sucking and nibbling to his heart's desire. Finally, when the man began to buck and wriggle beneath him, he began to move.

Broad hands gripped the younger's thighs tight as he slid himself out, finding purchase in the crooks of his knees and pushing them up against his chest. His lips found Norman's just as he slammed back inside, swallowing the throaty cry of pleasure that ripped itself from his lover. He set a fast, hard pace right out of the gate, sending the bed rocking as he buried himself deep inside of Norman, over and over and over. The wet, lewd sound of flesh on flesh filled the room and Sean felt nearly overwhelmed with the scents and sounds and sensations of their coupling. No matter how many times they fucked he never got tired of it, always wanting more. He loved his costar so much sometimes it physically hurt to be apart from him. But it was all worth it to be with him like this when they got to see each other again.

He fucked Norman's mouth with his tongue in tandem with the thrusting of his hips, the younger's knees practically up around his shoulders by this point. He didn't know how Norman got so flexible but he was glad for it, relishing the raw sensuality of it all. With a twitch of his hips he was driving against his Murphy's prostate with every hard thrust, knowing so easily what it was he had to do to make Norman come completely undone. They'd certainly done this enough for him to have each little thing memorized, every little sensitive spot and erogenous zone, and exactly how to angle himself to give his lover exactly what it was he needed to fall headfirst over the edge into burning, white hot oblivion. And it was clearly working as the younger began to half scream, half sob with pleasure into the kiss, writhing in ecstasy beneath him. He was so fucking beautiful like this, wanton and drowning in lust..

He broke the kiss and leaned back so he could watch, slamming himself deep into Norman as hard and as fast as he could, listening with no small sense of pride as the bed smacked into the wall each time he buried himself into his lover. "Come for me, Norm.. Want to watch you come just from my cock alone.. Fucking_ come._"

Sean punctuated the last word with one deep, hard thrust and watched as Norman dissolved into a litany of whimpers, cries and moans, his hips bucking up hard and seed spilling over his own stomach. His body tightened up around the Texan's cock as if trying to pull him deeper and keep him inside, more than enough to push him over the edge with Norman. He filled him up with his essence, pumping himself into him a few more times before collapsing against his chest, gasping for air and drenched in sweat.

They lay like that for a long minute, a mess of limbs and heaving chests, content to drink in the post coital bliss together. Sean mouthed over Norman's stubbly chin before finding his lips in a lazy kiss, now simply enjoying the taste and perfection of his lover.

Finally, he slipped himself out of the younger man and sat up, admiring his bruise, sweat and come covered lover sprawled out so boneless and trusting for him. Sean leaned down to steal one last sweet kiss before he stood, padding towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself quickly and tugged his jeans and t-shirt back on, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Norman was still laying weakly across the bedspread, trying to recover himself after such a mind numbing orgasm. He immediately stiffened and eyes narrowed when he saw Sean was dressed, though, tugging at his bonds. "Sean..." he trailed off warningly, his voice wrecked from his moaning and lacking the force it normally would when he'd get that tone of warning.

He watched open mouthed as the elder grinned devilishly and grabbed the room key, hanging the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle as he opened it. "Better hurry, Norman. Our devoted fans await!" he told him cheerily, closing the door behind him.

"SEAN!"

God damn it. He was going to _destroy _Sean when he got free.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
